playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Snake Moveset
Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake), was a former spy, special operations soldier and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography WAR HAS CHANGED *Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, including English and French, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid-1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. THE LEGACY OF SOLID SNAKE: *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Arcade Opening Ending Gameplay In this game, Snake is similiar to his Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but is not a heavyweight in Playstation All-Stars. His moves can rack many AP if used correctily. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'CQC Combo' - - Snake punches two times and then does a spinkick. *'Somersault' - or + - Snake does a somersault forward. *'Up Kick' - + - Snake kicks one leg up vertically, Works just like a uppercut. *'Sweep Kick' - + - Snake does a sweep kick forwads, tripping the opponent. *'Air Kick Combo' - ( ) (Air) - Snake can kick the air up to four times. *'Leg-axe' - or + (Air) - Snake lifts a leg to head height and axe-drops it down. *'Aerial Up Kick' - + (Air) *'Downwards Stomps' - Down (Air) - Snake stomps multiple times beneath him. center (Triangle Moves) *'Grenade Throw' - - Snake throws a grenade. It can hit the opponent before exploding. *'M870 Custom' - or + - Snake shoots his M870 Custom Shotgun fowards. *'Nikita Slam' - + - Snake slams the opponent with his Nikita. *'C4' - + - Snake plants a C4. Press + to detonate it. If Snake is close to a opponent, he will plant it on him. *'Aerial Grenade Throw' - (Air) *'Aerial M870 Custom.' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Nikita Slam' - + (Air) *'Aerial C4' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Stun Knife' - - Snake dashes foward to a opponent and stuns them with his knife. *'Nikita Missile' - or + - Snake fires a Nikita Missile. He controls it for a short amount of time. When in danger, press any button and he wil stop controlling it. *'Cypher' - + - Snake grabs a cypher and flies into the air, damaging everyone who stands in his way. *'Land Mine' - + - Snake plants a land mine on the ground, but it can't be detonated manually and eventualy stays there as a hazard. Only one can be planted in a row. *'Aerial Stun Knife' - (Air) *'Aerial Nikita Missile' - or + (Air) *'Cypher' - + (Air) *'Aerial RGB6' - + (Air) - Snake fires with his grenade launcher (Throws) *'Knee Throw' - or - Snake throws the opponent fowards with a Knee Throw. *'Back Suplex' - - Snake does a Back Suplex. *'Downed Status' - - Snake puts the opponent down, making them on a Downed Status. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Mk.II' - (Level 1): The Mk.II appears and shocks the opponent fowards Snake. When the opponent is stunned, Snake can hit him to kill. *'HIND Crash' - (Level 2): Snake shoots a HIND, and it falls to the satge, causing whoever caught in the explosion to be killed. *'Grenade Launcher Special' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Snake as he leaps off the stage and grabs onto a rope ladder of a helicopter. After it, the camera becomes an first person view and the player can aim with a crosshair to make Snake shoot grenades at his opponents. Intros and Outros Introduction Snake leaves his cardboard box while saying: "Kept you waiting, huh?" Winning Screen Strikes a pose like when he completes a VR mission in Metal Gear Solid 2. Losing Screen He falls down with stars floating above his head (knocked out state) Costumes Sneaking Suit The default appearance of Snake. He appears with his gray-black sneaking suit. Alternate Colors *Black-red sneaking suit *Tiger-striped sneaking suit *Blue-gray sneaking suit *Soldier-stripe sneaking suit Iroquois Pliskin Unlocked at Level 10, him disguised as Iroquois Pliskin during the Big Shell Incident. *Default: Khaki suit, black ammo storage and black boots *Black suit, gray ammo storage, gray shorts and black boots Tuxedo Snake Snake with a tuxedo (MGS2). This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Otacon *He can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Solid Snake. Category:Blog posts